


Velocity

by Judyku



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast cars, fast sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[!one shots](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/%21one%20shots), [author: judyku](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/author%3A%20judyku), [character: chloe sullivan](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/character%3A%20chloe%20sullivan), [character: oliver queen](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/character%3A%20oliver%20queen), [rating: nc-17](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/rating%3A%20nc-17), [warnings: sexual content](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/tag/warnings%3A%20sexual%20content)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**Velocity**   
_

Title: Velocity  
Author: Jude  
Email: Miss_Incognito4@live.co.uk  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Smut  
Content: Chlollie all the way, people!  
Summary: Fast cars, fast sex.  
Disclaimer: I own nixies.  
Distribution: Here, there, anywhere.  
Notes: Enjoy!!

 

 

  


Winter months were dank, rotten, miserable grey skies accompanied by miserable people who trudged the streets for work and daily life.

Dark when he woke and dark when he slept, and it left him... Down, his outlook as bleak as the dreary days that plagued the Earth every year. Made him sullen, moody, a seasonal PMS that brought him down to the pits of despair.

It hadn't affected just him, it affected Chloe and everytime he sulked and pouted, she took the brunt. She loved him, so she brushed it off every time. Waved her hand and his petulance was ignored, forgotten as though it never happened, water off a duck's back, but she tried.

Each day, she tried to make him smile and laugh and sometimes it worked. Sometimes he could forget the sting of tiny raindrops, the wind that blew grit and dust into his eyes. Mostly, though, it weighed on his shoulders and he couldn't bring himself to smile.

Winter made him SAD and it got worse when it became a recognised disorder, when all who knew him came to understand he was affected and shot him looks of pity and amusement. Yes, the great and wonderful heir to the Queen Industries throne was Seasonally Affected and people found it funny.

Not Chloe.

Chloe never once chuckled or laughed at his expense, because that wasn't productive and helpful. She did her research in secret and he only took notice when he started too wake to a Dawn Simulater in their bedroom.

It helped, but only until those first few footsteps out the door and into the grey hell that was January. At least December had Christmas, but January? Nothing.

Thanks to Chloe, he managed not to put an arrow to his head and be done with it all, and it was that very reason for what he was doing now. Yeah, he may have gone overboard on treating her, but hell. It was summer and summer was made for treats and fun.

So, he'd splashed out, used his name and fortune to pull a few strings just so they could have one day without anything but fun, but it was worth every damn penny.

A Maserati GranTurismo 2011, 4.7 litre V8 with 443 horse power, painted gun metal grey that shone. She was to be loved and cherished, he decided as knocked her up into 4th gear and pressed the accelerator that bit harder. She was no mistress, no dirty little secret to be hidden away in a secret apartment in a far off state.

She was to be allowed to breathe and stretch her legs and run, much like the horses under the hood. She had power and that power was not a power to shy away from. Then there was her song...

The country roads of Smallville were quiet, tranquil with miles of smooth tarmac set between idyllic fields of corn and views. Shattering that tranquility was the roar of a starving lioness with a gazelle in her sights and he grinned the grin of a predator as he gunned the engine.

Oh.

Hell.

 _Yeah_.

A gorgeous convertible, a beautiful blonde, and blue skies all the way.

There wasn't much he had in common with Lex Luthor, but Oliver knew this was one of them. A long straight road and a fast car? He fucking _knew_ Lex had done this. Taken a car and just drove, going everywhere and nowhere.

A hand on his thigh pulled him from his thoughts.

"I love your money!" Chloe yelled, unsure if she'd be heard over the engine.

He chanced a quick glance at his beautiful blonde and his grin said it all. She had one hand on her hat and the other on his thigh, gripping both as the speed inched closer to its limit.

"Throw it," he yelled back, his grin in place. "Buy you more."

"But my hair..." She wanted to look nice for him today and nice was not hair blown every which way.

Chloe screeched when he took a hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hat clean off her head. She tried to get it back, but could only watch as it became a mere dot behind them. Her favourite hat was a dot, another piece of trash on the road, and she didn't give a crap.

Today was not a day for caring, today was for Ollie and his treat for them. She'd felt panic before. Being buried alive made her panic and for damn good reason, being almost sucked of her body heat made her panic and for damn good reason, using herself to tame a psychotic alien beast made her panic and for damn good reason.

Ollie spending that much money on a car not due for public use until next year? Her heart near gave out. Yes, he could more than afford it, but after being down for all of winter, she honestly questioned his sanity and wondered if it was an early mid-life crisis.

Now that he had the car and she was in it?

God!

She loved dating Oliver Queen and she loved everything she often made fun of. His fortune, his title as heir, his contacts, his...

Hell, she loved everything about dating the Oliver Queen and for once, her issues of being the poor one in the relationship could fuck right off. He had money and he knew how to spend it and she was damn well gonna enjoy it.

Even if it did mean the loss of her favourite hat.

Chloe felt the car slow and she frowned. "Ollie?"

The answer she got was as he shifted in his seat, cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, a hand going to the stick.

She looked out in front of her and her breath hitched.

The road was straight, no curves or corners, just straight and she took the hint to hold on.

Tight.

Oliver revved the engine and she braced herself, fingers held his thigh, ready for the onslaught of what was about to come.

Nails in his muscle made him hiss, the pleasure and pain urged him to go for it. To slam his foot down and go from 0-60 in five seconds. He stared out at the road before him and knew one wrong move at 175 mph would very well mean death and injury.

His grin nothing more than a wicked curl of lips as he revved a second time, a third and on the fourth, the tyres squealed and her head hit the back of the seat.

Jesus _Christ_.

Chloe whimpered when the road became a blur that told her no, she did not need to know how fast they were going, but oh.

The way her seat vibrated, she didn't care.

The structural soundness of the Maserati made it so she didn't feel the raw power of 443 horses, instead there was a buzz. A soft little buzz that reminded her of a massage chair on the lowest setting and it felt good.

When she shifted, the buzz became more focused, centred right there, and was that wizard?

Oliver saw her move, saw her expression, saw her left hand fist her skirt and arousal burned his nuts. Denim didn't allow for skin on skin, but it wasn't needed, not with the soft and slow massage she gave his thigh.

Not needed yet, as the case maybe.

Chloe bit her lip, hips rocked back and forth on her seat, tiny little noise escaped her throat as bare skin slipped and slid over leather. Sun warmed Italian cream leather and she was so damn thankful she wore a skirt.

The next thing she felt was him.

There, at the very tips of her fingers, was something nice and hard and all for her. She didn't touch yet, left her fingers right where his cock lay behind the zipper. She moved slowly to give him a little something, not a lot, but enough for him to know there was more to come.

Oliver covered her hand with his and pushed it hard, grunted when she took the hint and she squeezed his cock good. Made him want a full, no holds barred handjob at 170 mph, but that would be stupid with bad, bad consequences.

Chloe whimpered when he showed her how to do it.

Thick fingers shaped around hers, large palm forced hers down and hips shoved up, and the car swerved in warning.

She kept going, fumbling with his zipper and while he eased off the gas, gradually bringing the car to a halt and unsnapped his seat belt.

Oliver hissed her hot little hand curled tight around his shaft and oh yeah, she did it fine. Moved slowly down and fast up, got him good and hard and ready for it.

"Shit," swear word drowned by purring Maserati, yet no less meant. Any fucking more and he'd jizz in his jeans, any fucking less and he be jacking off in front of her.

Chloe licked her lips as she let him go, staring when he grabbed his own cock. "Suck it for me, baby. Just lean over and put it in your mouth."

Seat belt opened and then she had a mouthful while his fingers laced through her hair, holding her head in place. She couldn't do more than suck as he screwed her mouth and yeah, bruised lips would be had, but so fucking worth it.

Oliver slipped hand hand down her top and found her bra strap, the simple clasp nothing to him. He had skin on skin, a set of pouty lips enjoying the tip of his dick. "C'mon, c'mon."

She tugged her skirt up high, bunched material rubbed her clit raw. Pressure and friction, friction and pressure, and God, she was already so damned close. Sharp jolts of pleasure went straight inside and her muscles clenched at nothing.

Her moan vibrated right through him and he pulled her off, forced her to look at him and fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Dilated pupils, harsh breaths, swollen mouth shiny with precum...

His balls were fucking blue, he was sure of it.

His clumsy hands fought with the seat controls and he pushed it back as far as possible, her clumsy hands shoved her panties off.

Arms and legs and hurried motions led to Chloe face first in his chest and his cock kissed by a nicely wet cunt. Oliver grunted as she rocked against him, those juiced up lips sliding up and down, getting him all good and slippery.

He wondered what it was like for her with her weight pressing her down on him like that.

"Ol _leeeeee_..."

Some men bragged about making a woman, he bragged about making a woman whine. A whiny woman was needy and frustrated and not getting what she wanted. He made Chloe whiny and that was _before_ the sex, so how good was he?

Another noise was heard and he knew she was gonna cum.

Had to get in there, had to feel those lucious muscles swallow him whole.

Oliver bucked up high and hard, banged his head off the back of the seat when it happened. Oh Christ, she was burning down there and he felt the throb of a pulsing little clit on the very sensitive head.

Another inch in and her entire body tensed from the inside out, and he brought her hips down hard and made her ride it out. He grunted with every bounce and roll she did, every time taut nipples brushed his chest, and each muffled moan.

Seconds was all it took for him and it fucking _hurt_ when he came, and he held her still while he screwed her silent.

Oh, he knew what they looked like.

In the middle of nowhere, rutting like teenagers in a car and he could honestly say that he didn't care in the least.

Chloe lifted her head from his chest, her hips still rocking and body still feeling the orgasm. "That good?" She asked, voice husky and thick

Oliver nodded, satisfied cock enjoying the lazy massage it got. "Good, princess."

"You're not hard anymore," she pouted.

"How little you think of me, Sidekick. There's still the drive home."


End file.
